dragonballultimaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Of The Z - Fighters
As you should know , all wikis have a RULES page , well , this is our rule page that you have to follow before you go about , so start reading........ |-|General Rules= *Don't spam words, pictures, and letters. If you spam, you will be given a warning. If you keep spamming after your warning, you will be blocked. *Edit warring is forbidden as it can cause the wiki activity to flood. If you edit war, you will be given a warning. If you continue, you will be blocked. *Profanity is not permitted in blogs, forums, and articles, unless it is a quote. If you use profanity, you will be given a warning. If that continues, you will be given a block. **Do not swear ***Uses of the words "Hell" and "Damn" are allowed, others are not. **The block against swearing depends on how strong the dialogue was and how you used it. ***Use of strong profanity will give you 3 days or more of a block depending on the way they were used. ***If you swear offensively you'll receive block time like you would with trolling. *Do not upload images unrelated to DBZ Fan Club unless you're using it on your Profile, Blog or a Message Wall. Any photos that aren't in use and are just getting uploaded for edits will be removed and you will be given a warning. *Do not upload any graphic/sexual photos and Videos. This will give you an infinite block without warning. |-|Chat Rules= This is a wiki that has a friendly enivorment which means ''NO CYBERBULLYING '', which means you should not : *No Teasing *No Calling Names *No Cursing *No Harshness *No Fighting/Arguing Definition : Cyberbullying is bullying that takes place using electronic technology. Electronic technology includes devices and equipment such as cell phones, computers, and tablets as well as communication tools including social media sites, text messages, chat, and websites. (Always Report Cyberbullying to Admin or Chat Mod) |-|No Trolling= Listen Trollers , If you troll on here , you got something come because you shouldn't be trolling people at all , you should always respect people , when someone is Trolling they are : *Being Disrespectful to Others *Trying to get Others mad for because they can The first and most important rule in this wiki is to not to let trolls in this wiki. If you see a troll in our wiki and/or chat, you must block (applies to sysops only), ban (applies to sysops and chat moderators only), and/or report the troll to the admins to take care of him/her. |-|Sockpuppetry= *Do not make sock accounts. *Sock accounts are secondary accounts that get created after a user is blocked and is used as their new account to avoid their punishment. If a user is caught doing this, their sock account will be blocked infinitely without discussion. And their other accounts will get a longer block. |-|Ramifications= Chat bans Kicks *Using profanity (1 count) *Teasing (1 count) *Fighting (1 count) *Spamming (emoticons, 1 count) Two hour bans *Using profanity (3 counts) *Teasing (4 counts) *Fighting (3 counts) *Spamming (letters, 1 count)(emoticons, 3 counts) *Harassment (2 counts) *Ranting (2 counts) *Shameless Advertisement (5 counts) One day bans *Using profanity after you has been banned for two hours (3 counts) *Linking pornographic images (1 count) Three days to a year *Strong Profanity *Ranting (5+ counts) *Spamming (letters, 4+ counts)(emoticons, 6+ counts) *Sockpuppetry (1+ counts) *Teasing (5+ counts) *Underage *Trolling *Violating Wikia's Term of Use Permanent bans *Sock account *Troll *Hacking TBC